1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved method and associated apparatus for creating a plurality of customized garments which have both a master design and custom design.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been known to employ various types of decorative and informational insignias and monograms on various articles of clothing. It is common to find caps, shirts, sweaters and jackets bearing team designations, company designations, and identification of individuals. One common method of applying these indicia have been by means of patches which may be sewn on or adhesively secured.
It has been relatively easy and economically advantageous to generate a plurality of such decorative indicia for a particular team. As a result of the need for individual custom work, it has not been practical to provide large numbers of garments decorated with both the team indicia and a custom indiator such as an individual's identification provided in close proximity thereto, whether applied by patch or by other means.